


Maaari ba

by redktstjinx



Category: peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redktstjinx/pseuds/redktstjinx
Summary: —Kung saan biglang nawala si Krist pagtapos nilang mag-usap ng masinsinan ni Singto tungkol sa kanilang 6 na taon na magkasintahan.
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat





	Maaari ba

**Author's Note:**

> First time kong magsulat so please proceed with caution. Feedbacks are highly appreciated! And also kung gusto niyong madama yung istorya (lol) pakinggan ang Maaari Ba by Wilbert Ross

Dumating yung araw na kinatatakutan ni Krist kaya pumunta siya sa taong alam niyang siya lang ang makaiintindi sa kanya.

"Singto, buti nakarating ka." Abot-tenga ang ngiti ni Krist ng makita ang taong mahal niya.

"Buti nga e kasi nastuck ako sa trapik along the way." 

Umupo sila sa paborito nilang pwesto sa isang kainan at saglit tumanaw sa paligid. Kung saan tanaw ang buong siyudad. Mga taong nagmamadaling makauwi sa kanilang mga tahanan. Mga batang naglalaro sa gilid ng daanan.

"Sing tapatin mo nga ako. Nakatatawa na ngayon ko lang napansin mga kilos mo."

At tila nanigas ang katawan ni Singto ng panandalian. Kailangan ba talagang may masaktan? Kailangan bang magdesisyon siya ngayon din?

"Ha? Anong sinasabi mo diyan Kit?" 

Medyo halata sa boses ni Singto ang kaba. 

"Singto nahahalata ko naman na kaya wag mo na itago." 

_Bakit nakukuha niya pang ngumiti?_

"Sige, hindi na ko magpapaligoy pa. Anong nagbago? Bakit may nagbago? Hindi ko na kayang ipagsawalang bahala lahat ng kilos mo sa akin."

"Kit, makinig ka sa akin—" 

"Ako muna pakinggan mo Sing. Dahil kung ikaw ang pakikinggan ko baka maging marupok ako at sa huli maging talunan." 

Huminga ng malalim si Krist bago ipagpatuloy ang kanyang sasabihin.

"Mahal mo pa ba ko? O sinubukan mo lang akong mahalin?" Nakangiti man si Krist pero kita sa mga mata niya ang lungkot. Nangingibabaw.

"Sa isasagot mo, do'n ko maipagtatanto kung ano na nararamdaman mo sa'kin ngayon." 

"Kit alam mo namang nagsimula tayong maging kaibigan bago tayo naging magkasintahan."

Sinubukang abutin ni Singto ang kamay ni Krist pero itinaklob niya na lang ito sa kanyang katawan at mariing nakinig sa paliwanag ng nakatatanda.

"At alam mo rin na minahal kita—" 

Tila nabingi si Kit at may nabasag sa kanya. _Minahal_. 'Yon na siguro ang hinahanap niyang sagot. 

Ipinagsawalang bahala niya na lang ang kailangan niyang balak sabihin pero mukhang hindi niya na rin masasabi ito ngayon.

Pinilit ngumiti ni Krist sa harap ni Singto at nagmaang-maangan buong gabi na magkasama sila sa ilalim ng langit at mga nagkikinang na mga bituin.

Nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa pero hindi inakala ni Singto na 'yon na pala ang huli. Dahil hindi na rin mahahalata ni Singto kung ano ang iniisip ni Krist. Para bang may nagsara sa mata ni Krist at umakto na walang nangyari no'ng gabing 'yon. Hindi alam kung ano ang estado nila dahil hindi rin naman nila nilinaw sa isa't isa.

* * *

  
— **makalipas ang** **anim na buwan** —

"Nahanap niyo na ba siya?" Ang bungad na tanong ni Singto sa telepono. 

Masamang pahiwatig kasi yung panaginip niya. 

"Sing hindi na siya babalik. Kaya 'wag ka nang umasa pa." Yun na lang ang sinagot ni New at ibinaba ang telepono.

Umalis kasi si Krist at hindi alam ni Singto na may tanan na ang buhay nito. Pumunta sa isang tahimik na lugar at sinulit ang mga natitirang araw. Kung saan walang nakakikilala sa kanya.

Anim na buwan. Tumawa ng napakapakla si Singto. 

Akala niya kasi may maisasalba pa siya. Akala niya kasi babalik sila sa dati no'ng wala pang aminan at feelings na gumambala sa kanila. Akala niya...

Hindi mo rin naman masisisi si Singto kung siya ang unang nahulog ngunit naguluhan sa gitna. 

Isang araw kasi nagising na lamang si Singto na hindi niya na mahal si Krist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat kung nakaabot ka man dito sa dulo!


End file.
